It's A Phin World!
Inspired by The Garfield Show episode It's a Cat World! In this story Phineas is taken to a world to see a world where teens & kids were swapped. Hope you enjoy :) Transcript '' (zooms into backyard.)'' Phineas: Wow! This is the most irreatical boringest day ever! I wonder where Perry is? Ferb: You know we dropped him off at Grandma & Grandpa's. Phineas: Oh Yeah! Hey Ferb, can you go get us some A&W? Ferb: Sure.'' (Ferb walks away)'' (As Phineas is waiting, Candace is looking through a telescope at him.) Candace: (muttering) Forget it. If only he knew if we teens were like his personality. Phineas: Sitting at the good ol' tree! Doing nothing. And.... talking to myself. (Suddenly the backyard shakes.) Phineas: OH NO!!! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD BECAUSE OF MY STOMACH RUMBLING!!! '' (The backyard stops shaking.)'' Phineas: Phew!!!! (Suddenly a portal appears and Phineas gets sucked right in it!) Phineas: HELP!!!!! (Phineas goes into the portal and sees another Phineas.) '' Both Phineases: Huh? What? ''(Phineas is blown out of the portal and then crashes on to the ground.) '' Phineas: Ouch!!! I'm back in my backyard! That was so weird... I should go into the kitchen and see how Ferb is getting our sodas. ''(Phineas walks inside. Just then, Candace pops up in his face.) Candace: Hey Phineas!!! Phineas: Oh! Hey Candace! You're acting a little bit happy today. Where's Ferb? Candace: Oh. He's right in your room. Phineas: Okay! (Phineas walks into his and Ferb's bedroom.) Phineas: Ferb? What are you doing in our room? I thought you were supposed to get our sodas. Ferb: What are you talking about Phineas? Phineas: The SO-DAS? Ferb: I don't remember bringing any sodas. Phineas: Uh. Okay. When did you start to talk alot? Ferb: I always talk alot. Phineas: What's Candace doing? Ferb: Oh. She's outside building some sort of construction thingy. And shouldn't you be busting them? Phineas: Why would I bust my own sister & her best friend? Ferb: Just see for yourself. (Phineas comes downstairs to see Candace, Stacy, Jeremy & Jenny.) Phineas: (horrified) I must be dreaming or something! Stacy: Or a nightmare of coarse. Candace: Good one Stace! Can you please get my wrench Jeremy? Jeremy: (dreamily) Okay Candace. (Jeremy gives the wrench to Candace.) Phineas: (quietly walking out) I thought Candace had a crush on Jeremy. IT MUST BE A NIGHTMARE!!!! AHH!!!! (He rushes to a nearest water fountain.) Phineas: Okay much better. Everything should be back to normal..... Baljeet: Hey Phineas! Did you get my text message? Phineas: (confused) Yeah? Buford: Hey Dinner Bell! Where's your trash? It's collection day! Isabella: Hey Phineas... I was just wandering if you wanted to go out on a date with me? (WHAT?) Phineas: Oh sure! Whatever that means. (Phineas explores the town.) (At one shot, A teenager is playing in the ballpit & a kid is texting on his phone.) (A teenager could be seen playing tag with a best bud.) Phineas: This is so...... weird!!!!! I think I'll go home. (Candace & Stacy are seen in the backyard after constructing a giant power generator.) Candace: There! Now all the cities of Danville will have power even on blackouts! Phineas: Sorry guys, I need to use your generator. (Phineas takes the generator away.) Candace: Where is he going? We better follow him! (They follow Phineas into the house. Phineas connects the generator to the TV and gets a signal.) Announcer: This portal has the abilty to suck anyone from another dimenson to another dimenson. Phineas: Wait a minute! That's it! I traveled through a warm hole and ended up in a parrell universe. (FLASHBACK TO WHERE PHINEAS WAS IN THE PORTAL WITH THE OTHER PHINEAS.) Phineas: Which explains the identical Phineas, who was going the other way! Probably to my universe! (Goes back to the present.) NOT FINISHED!!!